


Multiple Personalities

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [90]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bart just...appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Personalities

“That was some fucking awful shit.” Jared growled, “Now, get your ass in there and play it again before I find your fucking replacement.”

                Tomo blinked and went cross-eyed as he tried to focus on the finger centimeters from the tip of his nose. “Uh, did you have some sugar or…cocaine?”

                “What? Fuck no. Damn it, should’ve staying in fucking Denmark making fucking pottery, not dealing with your failures,”

                Shannon blinked, “When the hell did you make pottery?”

                Jared gritted his teeth, “Fuck you two. I’m leaving. Jared needs to get better bandmates,” he hissed before stomping out.

                Tomo blinked, “What. The. Fuck?”

                Shannon groaned, “Just want I need. A brother who has multiple personalities, one was bad enough.”


End file.
